The Twelfth Arabian Night
by Musical FANtasy
Summary: On a journey to Agrabah, twins Aladdin and Amira are separated in a sandstorm. Believing the other is dead, Amira disguises herself as a boy and enters the service of none other than The Lord of the Black Sands. Havoc ensues. Inspired by the Twelfth Night by Shakespeare. Full summary inside. MozenrathxOC & AladdinxJasmine
1. Chapter 1

The Twelfth Arabian Night

**Summary: On a journey to Agrabah, twins Aladdin and Amira are separated in sandstorm. Believing the other is dead, Amira disguises herself as a boy and enters the service of none other than The Lord of the Black Sands who has his sights set on ruling Agrabah by marrying the its ruler, Princess Jasmine. However, when he sends Amira to woo Jasmine things don't go quite as planned as the Princess falls for Amira's disguise. It doesn't it get any better when Aladdin reappears in Agrabah. Add in a royal vizier who wants Agrabah's throne, a meddling uncle, a foppish suitor, and an irritated serving lady and havoc is sure to ensue.**

**A/N: Hello! This has been my well thought out brainchild for quite sometime now. The entire plot has been written out and all I have to do is actually write the chapters. Hopefully, I will update once every week or so depending on how busy I get (I have 7 chapters written already).**

**So, as you probably note, this is an Aladdin/Twelfth Night (or "She's the Man") story. Though it is AU, I try to make it as canon compliant as possible. There is a mix of the Twelfth Night plot with the original Aladdin plot as well as some of the TV series characters thrown in there - most notably, Mozenrath. **

**Yes. There is a _major _OC in here which is Aladdin's twin. You don't like twin OCs, I don't like twin OCs, but let's face it...Twelfth Night doesn't function w/o twins. **

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Get back here!"

"Stop him!"

Abdul, the head guard of Lachsten, was having a particularly trying week. First the monkey infestation and now this street rat.

"You men, go that way!" Abdul sent half of the guard down the busy streets of the Lachsten marketplace. "The rest follow me!"

Abdul saw the swish of a brown cloak out of the corner of his eyes and motioned for his men to follow him. The figure was now climbing on top of vendors' carts, easily jumping from one to the next.

"Follow him!" Abdul cried as his men clumsily tried to follow this street rat's path causing more mess than good. Jewels and fish alike went flying back and forth as the guard tripped over carts.

"Pull yourself together men!" Abdul rubbed his temple. He was not paid enough to do his job. "Where are you street rat?"

Suddenly something landed into his hands.

"A cabbage?" Abdul frowned at this gift from the sky.

"Looking for me?"

Abdul slowly raised his head. The street rat stood on a mountain of precariously stacked cabbages, holding a cabbage in one hand.

"Get down here this instant!" Abdul barked.

"As you wish." The figure shrugged and rocketed off of the mountain.

One by one the cabbages fell. One by one Abdul struggled to catch the falling mountain of cabbage. With little grace or coordination, Abdul ended up holding the mountain of cabbage with his back.

"Sir! The street rat was not- AH!"

"ARGH!"

The rest of the guard came sliding and tripping down the street in fish and fruit juice combined towards Abdul.

BOOM!

Dripping in cabbage and fish, Abdul stumbled to his feet. He was going to catch that street rat if it was the last thing he did!

"That's gonna take a while to clean up."

The cloaked figure sat on the awning of a vendor's cart grinning, obviously pleased with his work.

"Street rat!" Abdul growled, snatching up the figure by the cloak causing the hood to fall back.

"It's actually Aladdin." The boy grinned cheekily. "And you are?"

"Boy, you're going straight to the dungeon." Abdul hoisted Aladdin up higher.

SPLAT

Abdul froze. He reached a hand to the back of his head only to find a good chunk of camel manure. This day was not getting better.

"Who did this!?" He roared turning around, but there was no one. "Back to you, you're going straight to the-"

Abdul turned back to Aladdin, but found he was only holding a brown cloak. The street rat had gotten away! Abdul turned back around and saw a figure dart into an alley.

He went barreling after it. The figure was standing at the dead end of the alley.

Abdul snatched up the figure by the cloak once more.

"I've got you now Aladdin!"

"It's actually Amira."

The hood fell back to reveal Aladdin...but not.

"What!?" Abdul's mouth dropped open.

"I think you're looking for me!"

Abdul turned to see Aladdin standing at the opening of the alleyway.

"That's impossible, I've got you right here!" Abdul turned back to the figure he was holding, only to be met with a face full of camel manure. He dropped the other Aladdin who went running towards the opening.

Abdul wiped the manure from his face and looked up to see, not one, but _two _Aladdins. He blinked, convinced he was going crazy.

"There's two of you!?" Abdul cried.

"Aladdin."

"Amira."

"At your service." They both bowed together.

"That's impossible..." Abdul spluttered.

"As much as we'd like to keep your manure faced company, we have better things to do." Amira smirked crossing her arms.

"But thanks for the bread!" Aladdin held up a loaf of bread, the true cause of this mess.

X.X.X

"Did you see that guy's face?" Aladdin laughed, running into another alleyway. He leaned against a wall, out of breath. He tossed the bread casually between his hands. "Priceless."

"Al, we're not here to cause mischief!" said Amira stumbling into the alley after him. She promptly snatched the bread from him.

"That's a lie if ever I heard one." Aladdin snatched it back.

"Well, you could've at least followed through with the plan." Amira leaned over trying to catch her breath.

"Since when do I follow plans, Amira?" Aladdin ruffled his sister's hair.

"We would've at least avoided causing the marketplace to run with fish juice and manure." Amira exhaled and plopped down on a crate.

"Well, who got us food?" Aladdin waved the bread in her face earning a smack in the face. Aladdin sat down next to Amira. "Cheer up, Amira." He broke the bread in half handing one slice to her.

"Sometimes I think I'm the mature one," Amira muttered.

"We were born at the same time, which makes you just as mature as I am." Aladdin pointed out.

"Cheers!" They clacked the two pieces of bread together before digging in.

"Get outta here old man!"

Aladdin and Amira looked up from their meal, hearing a scuffling outside of the alley. Amira got up cautiously and went to look around the corner. A couple of boys had pushed an old man to the ground.

"Not a bite for a hungry old man?" the old man pleaded from the ground.

"No money, no food! That's what my father says." One of the boys spit on the ground.

"Now get outta here before we call the guards," the other threatened.

"I think they're a bit busy." Amira stepped out of the alleyway, glaring at the two boys. She could tell that they were the sons of a wealthy merchant. She stooped down to help the old man up. "Why are you disrespecting your elders?" she demanded of the two.

"He's no elder of ours." The eldest of the two stuck his nose in the air. "He's a daft, blind fool. That's what he is!"

She saw the blindfold on his eyes and his cane realizing that the man was indeed blind. She helped the man steady himself.

"Take that back!" Amira shouted.

"Or what?" The younger of the two stepped forward puffing out his chest.

"C'mon Sabek, there's no use fighting with a street rat," The older of the two said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sabek exhaled.

"Yeah, and a girl no less."

They both sniggered.

"What did you say?" Amira's head snapped up at this.

"I don't fight girls," said Sabek. "It's not fair to them."

"Who are you calling weak?" Amira stood up straight with a dangerous glint in her eye. "You're just scared I'd beat you. I can take both of you on right now."

"Pfft," the older brother scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

Amira lunged at the older brother only to be pulled back.

"Al, what are you doing?" Amira struggled against her brother's strong grip.

"Now's not the time to pick a fight with them," Aladdin said calmly before releasing Amira.

"Fine." Amira frowned,

"That's right, run to big brother little girl." The older brother laughed mockingly. "Worthless street rats."

In a flash, there was a fist followed by blood.

"Al, what happened to no fighting?" Amira stared blankly at the spot where the two brothers had been standing.

"That kid had it coming," Al said shaking out his hand.

There was a coughing behind them which reminded Amira of her original purpose for leaving the alley.

"Oh. I'm really sorry you had to see that." said Amira. She paused realizing what she just said. "Oh wait! That's not what I meant. Sometimes I say really stupid thin-"

The blind man laughed.

"It's quite alright young lady," the man said.

"You were hungry, right?" Amira asked. "You can have some of Al and my bread. It's not much, but it's enough."

Aladdin handed over his half of the bread to the blind man.

"That's very kind of you both." the blind man took the bread.

"My name is Amira," Amira introduced herself, "and this is my brother, Aladdin."

"I am Phasir," the blind man said. "I thank you both for your kindness, but I do not truly need your bread."

Phasir smiled and placed the bread back into Aladdin's hands.

"We don't have any money to give you," said Aladdin.

"Who said anything about money?" Phasir asked. "Just because I dress simply, I am a beggar?" he chuckled. "Looks can be deceiving."

He then placed a hand on Amira and Aladdin's arms.

"I must depart now. I wish you both luck. We will see each other again." With a final nod, he went walking off.

"What just happened?" Aladdin asked, confused.

"No idea." Amira shrugged.

They retreated to their alleyway where what little belongings they had were tied up in a blanket.

"So, how much longer?" Amira asked, taking a bite out of her bread.

"Agrabah is a couple days from here still." said Aladdin thoughtfully.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"What if it's not there?" Amira asked quietly.

"It's gotta be there, Amira," Aladdin said confidently. He patted her back gently. "Besides, Mom's last wish was for us to get it. We have to go."

"I don't understand where she got it though," said Amira pensively. "If it was there all the time, why couldn't we get it earlier? We were _starving_, Al."

"She said she was saving part of it for your dowry. You heard her," Aladdin said softly.

"I don't need a dowry. I'm not going to marry any time soon," Amira frowned. "Mom would've lived longer if we had it then. We could've paid for the doctor and food and medicine."

"I know." Aladdin's sighed. "But Mom wouldn't want us dwelling on what could've been. She saved it for our well being." Aladdin pointed out. "Besides, think of what we could do with that fortune!"

"We'd have food whenever we wanted," Amira said started to smile.

"We'd get a palace." Aladdin laughed standing up.

"We'd get a thousand servants too." Amira added.

"Imagine, not having to do anything!" Aladdin grinned.

"We'd get away from here," Amira said happily.

"We wouldn't be the street rats anymore," said Aladdin wistfully.

The twins laughed, embracing each other. They had lost so much already: money, home, their father, and their mother. Yet, they still had each other as family and that was good enough.

X.X.X

"Are you sure we can go? The vendors are all talking about a sandstorm."

Aladdin and Amira stood at the exit of Lachsten. The marketplace was unusually quiet that day.

"It looks fine, Amira." Aladdin shrugged. "Besides, if we start walking today we'll be in the next city by sun down."

"Alright." Amira bit her lip, not liking the twisting feeling in her gut.

With their possessions on their backs, Aladdin and Amira set out into the unforgiving desert.

The beginning of their journey was a pleasant one. The wind was barely noticeable and rather pleasant against the heat of the sun.

"What do you suppose Agrabah's like?" Amira asked.

"Well, Mom always told us those stories about it," Aladdin said as they walked. "That's where she and Dad met. She always said there was something magical about that city."

"D'you think it's as wonderful as it seems? I heard the poverty there was few and far between. The justice system is supposed to be actually just! What an idea!" Amira laughed bitterly.

"It is the Great White City." Aladdin smiled before suddenly stumbling backwards.

"Al!" Amira ran back to her brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what that was..." Aladdin shook his head.

As soon as he spoke, realization dawned upon him. He watched as the sand began rising from the ground, creating patterns in the ground.

"Al?" Amira grabbed on to his arm, feeling the wind pick up even more. She squinted against the harshness of the wind.

Aladdin got up unsteadily, but was immediately knocked down by the wind.

"Al!" Amira scrambled to grab hold of Aladdin's arm again. The wind was getting stronger every second. It wasn't the wind that concerned Aladdin, but the massive fortress of sand that was building up in the distance.

"Amira, we need to get out of here!" Aladdin got up, grabbing Amira's hand.

"We're in the middle of a desert, Al!" Amira yelled over the road of the wind. "There's nowhere to go!"

Aladdin continued to drag Amira through the wind. Aladdin shielded his eyes, unsure of what direction they were going. The sand was everywhere. It was inescapable, surrounding them on every side and blocking out the sun. Aladdin held tightly to his sister's hand which was the only reassurance that she was still there.

Determined, Aladdin dragged his feet through the sand trying to find stable ground. However, that was impossible as the ground kept shifting and flying about them. A gust a wind knocked Aladdin right off his feet, sending him sprawling.

"Amira?" Aladdin stretched his arm out blindly, searching for his sister. "Amira!"

The wind was now howling with such ferocity that it was all that could be heard. Amira cried out for her brother as soon as she felt the absence of his hand. She crawled forward trying to find him, but fell into the sand.

Amira curled into herself trying to shield herself. She buried her head in her arms, the sand whipping her skin unmercifully.

All she could do now was wait for the end.

X.X.X

**A/N: R&R please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I realize the first chapter is pretty slow, so I will present this chapter earlier than expected.**

** DISCLAIMER: Everything, sans the OCs, belong to Disney.**

_I'm dead._

She blinked up into the darkness. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything.

_I must be dead._

She swallowed and winced at the burning sensation in her throat. She let out a groan that came out as more of a raspy cough. She slowly moved her head from side to side, testing her mobility. She tried to move her legs, but let out a hiss of pain. It felt like she had rug burns up and down not just her legs, but her entire body.

"You're awake."

Instinctively, Amira tried to sit up.

"Don't move."

Amira tried to speak, but her mouth was dry and her tongue felt heavy.

"You're safe."

Amira felt a ladle brought to her lips before water was dripped into her mouth. She felt the effects immediately. She moved towards the ladle trying to drink as much as she could.

"Not so fast." A hand gently pushed her away from the ladle.

"Who -" Amira coughed again as feeling returned to her mouth. "Who are you?"

A light appeared in the dark. Amira squinted at the brightness of the light. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw a familiar face.

"You-you're the man in the marketplace," she exclaimed sitting up, but immediately regretted it as the burn in her body set in again.

"Phasir," the old man said, setting the candle on the bedside.

Amira looked around at her surroundings. She was in a simple, one room shack sitting on a straw mat.

"I found you lying in the sand," Phasir said bringing a small container of what looked like lotion. "You were in pretty bad shape too."

Phasir applied the lotion to Amira's legs. A cool sensation replaced the burning one, much to Amira's relief.

"What were you doing out in the sandstorm?" Amira asked Phasir. "I don't believe a man of your age could have survived out there."

"There's a lot of things not to believe," said Phasir. "Remember, looks can be deceiving. You, of all people, should know."

Amira shut her mouth. She was supposed to be in Agrabah by now with Aladdin, getting the fortune their mother had told them about.

"Aladdin! Where's Aladdin?"

She stood up fast, knocking the medicine out of Phasir's hand. She stumbled forward on to her hands and knees, her legs not yet strong enough. She cried out, feeling the pain in her arms. She felt Phasir settle beside her and apply the medicine to her burning arms.

"Phasir, where's Aladdin?" Amira asked quietly.

"I did not find him."

Amira stood.

"No." Amira shook her head. "No, that's not true."

"I saw no sign of him," said Phasir calmly.

"I've got to search for him," she said quietly. "He's out there. I know he must be-"

"Amira."

Amira felt her legs give out beneath her again. She fell to the floor, but made no attempt to get up. She tightened her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the hard truth to go away.

Her brother was gone. Her best friend was gone. The only family she had left was gone.

Phasir placed a comforting hand on her back and offered her another drink of water which she refused.

"You have to drink more," Phasir said firmly.

Amira lifted the ladle to her lips with shaking hands and drank it down.

"Where am I?" she asked in steady voice.

"You are in the Land of the Black Sands," said Phasir taking the ladle away from her.

"Black Sands?" Amira repeated. "My mother once told me about the Black Sands. It's ruled by a man named Destane, isn't it?"

"Not anymore. Not for a long time." Phasir shook his head. "His apprentice usurped him and now he rules. He may be young, but he is powerful."

"Wait. How am I still alive if I'm in the Black Sands?" Amira asked. "I thought that all trespassers were taken prisoner."

"If they find you first," said Phasir.

"What am I supposed to do here anyway?" Amira huffed. "I'm supposed to be in Agrabah by now."

"Agrabah?" Phasir looked up. "The new ruler makes frequent trips to Agrabah. He was betrothed to the Princess of Agrabah for quite some time, you know."

"Was?"

"The Sultan of Agrabah recently died and the Princess promptly called off the engagement." Phasir explained. "The sorcerer is trying harder than ever to win her favor back."

"How do you even know all this? Why are you telling me this?" Amira asked, confused. "I have no interest in royalty."

"Ah, but he is your ticket to Agrabah," Phasir pointed out.

"Something tells me Mr. Dark Lord here doesn't just transport people back and forth for free," Amira muttered, running a hand through her hair.

Amira couldn't just walk up and knock on this guy's front door and ask for a one way trip to Agrabah. That would be completely insane.

"He's trying to win the Princess back?" Amira thought aloud. "Does he need help with that?"

"You're on the right track," Phasir said patiently.

Amira exhaled. Even if he did need help with that, the ruler of a great land would most likely not accept help from a woman. She ran her hand through her long hair again before the thought struck her.

"Phasir, I need your help."

X.X.X

Aladdin.

Amira stared into the mirror that Phasir held in front of her. She wasn't looking at herself. She was looking at her brother, her now deceased brother. Her hand went up to feel her hair, or what was left of it. Most of it lay in piles on the floor.

Phasir seemed to be prepared for anything. He had produced a mirror and scissors when she had asked for it. He also had provided her a long piece of cloth. When she had asked what it was for, Phasir promptly pointed at her chest. Phasir seemed a little too prepared.

"Looks can be deceiving," Phasir repeated as Amira stared at her reflection.

"I'll say," she exhaled, running her hand through her hair once more. "Now, how do I meet this 'Lord'?"

X.X.X

The Land of the Black Sands was certainly dark. Amira could barely make out where she was going and there wasn't exactly anyone she could stop and ask for directions either. The city was dead. All the houses were closed up and the curtains drawn. Amira couldn't hear any life from inside the houses. She briefly wondered if anyone lived in the Black Sands.

The blind man had pointed her in a direction and she could only hope she was still heading in that direction. Amira had to wonder who this man truly was. There was something off about him, like he knew more than he let on. Initially, she did not want to trust him, but it seemed she had no choice. The blind man had saved her, but why? And how on earth did he find her in the middle of the desert?

She pulled out the piece of parchment that Phasir had given her. She was instructed to give this to the ruler. How a blank piece of parchment from a mysterious blind man was supposed to secure her a job, she had no idea.

"Ow."

Amira took a step back, rubbing her head. She looked up and found herself face-to-face with a giant set of mahogany doors. This had to be the Citadel that Phasir spoke of. She looked right and then left. It was definitely a great fortress. Towering, dark walls surrounded the Citadel giving it even more of an ominous feel.

"I think I'd rather work for the Princess of Agrabah right about now," Amira muttered surveying the large structure anxiously. She could turn back now. No one had greeted her and there was no one around to see her. She could leave and find her way to Agrabah herself. However, she had no food or water for the journey. Not to mention, she had no idea where the Black Sands was on a map.

_I've got nothing to lose._

Casting away any lingering doubt, she raised her hand and pounded on the door. She bit back a yelp of surprise when the gates opened by themselves. She slowly walked in past the gates. The building itself was even more intimidating. She stared up at it. The only proof that someone lived here was the light that shone in the top of the highest tower.

SLAM

Amira whipped around. She was breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the sound was the work of two men who had closed the doors.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me how I wou-" Amira's speech trailed off as the two "men" shuffled towards her.

Those were not men. Were they even human? Their skin was a grotesque grey and pale blue color that hung loose on their faces and bodies. Their eyes were glassy with a sickening shade of yellow. And the smell? It smelled of rotting corpses.

One of them let out what sounded like a groan.

"What?"

Without any warning, both of them each grabbed one of Amira's arms. She immediately pushed one off. The dead creature fell to the ground, but it's arm remained holding on to Amira's. It took all her strength not to gag. The creature got up and took its place next to her. The grand doors to the Citadel opened and Amira prepared to meet the master of this fortress.

"What mamluks bring?"

The voice was high pitched and not what was expected of a ruler of a kingdom. Amira looked up to see not a man, but an eel. A flying eel. She shook her head in disbelief. Surely the ruler was not an eel.

The so-called mamluks grumbled something and one of them jabbed her in the stomach.

"Hey, watch it!" Amira glared at the corpse, but quickly averted her gaze not wanting to stare into the yellow eyes.

"Alive human!" The eel circled around Amira, studying her with its mismatched eyes.

"I've come to speak with the ruler here," Amira stated in the most steady and masculine voice she could muster.

"Business?" The eel questioned her.

"I offer my services."

"Need no help."

"Not even with the Princess of Agrabah?"

The eel stopped and studied Amira's face. With a flick of its tail, the eel headed back into the Citadel.

Much to her surprise, the other creature started pulling Amira towards the doors of the fortress. The inside was even greater than the outside. It was ornately furnished with a sort of gothic appeal to it. Like the kingdom, it was almost pitch black inside except for the torches that lined the walls.

"Well, well, well, what have the mamluks brought me today, Xerxes?"

A young man - barely older than Amira herself - lounged on a grand throne. He had a bored expression on his slender, pale face. Something told Amira that he didn't change his expression very often.

"Human boy." The eel, Xerxes, floated towards the man and encircled his shoulders.

"I've no use for a_ live_ boy." The man's eyes swept over Amira. "A dead one, perhaps."

Amira gulped.

"Boy offer help," said Xerxes, "with Princess."

The ruler's eyes widened briefly at this before recovering his expressionless mask. He gracefully stood from his throne and strode down to where Amira stood. Staring up at him, Amira figured that he was at least a head taller than her and perhaps even thinner.

"How do you know of this?" he demanded, pacing around her.

"Someone told me," Amira said unsure of whether or not she was supposed to spill Phasir's name.

"I'm afraid that answer's not going to cut it," the sorcerer said in an amused tone. "What a waste, you look like such a healthy boy. Mamluks, take him to the dungeon. It would appear this boy would like to join yo-"

"What!?" Amira cried out. "Me? Become one of them?"

"You waltz into Black Sands." Xerxes let out a wheezy laugh. "What you expect?"

The ruler waved the corpses off and turned back towards his throne. The mamluks began to pull her out of the throne room, but Amira broke away along with another mamluk limb stuck to her. She pulled it off quickly, shuddering.

"Wait!" she grabbed the sorcerer by his shoulder.

The sorcerer whirled around and sent Amira flying backwards. Fortunately, Amira was used to being air born thanks to the royal guards and whatnot. She agilely rolled on the floor before jumping to her feet in an defensive stance.

"You're nimble on your feet aren't you?" the sorcerer said with a tone that Amira could only hope was intrigue.

"Your Lordship - or whatever they call you here - I offer you my services as your pageboy. I can perform any task."

"I told you, I have no use for a street rat like you," the sorcerer said impatiently.

"I have a note!" Amira fumbled with her vest and drew out the blank parchment Phasir sent her.

Xerxes floated over and snatched it from her with his mouth. He dropped it in his master's open hand.

The sorcerer stared intently at the parchment as if there was actually something printed on it. He looked up at Amira and narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know the blind prophet, boy?" he asked suspiciously.

"P-prophet?" Amira stuttered. "Phasir?"

"Yes, him."

"I just met him on the streets one day." Amira shrugged. _Since when was Phasir a Prophet? _

The eel stared at his master awaiting orders, but his master seemed rapt in thought. Amira stood silently to the side awaiting her fate.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Am-" Amira coughed. Phasir forgot to prepare her for this. "Ali! My name is Ali."

"Xerxes, escort _Ali _to the East Wing."

"That not mamluk win-"

A gloved hand curled around the eel's throat.

"The East Wing," the sorcerer repeated firmly before releasing Xerxes.

Amira breathed a sigh of relief. She was not going to be a corpse, not today at least.

"If I am to serve you, I should know your name as well," said Amira boldly.

"You come asking to be employed, yet don't know your employers name?" the sorcerer let out an amused scoff.

Amira raised an eyebrow, waiting for the reply.

"You may call me Lord Mozenrath."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R if you want more**

**Questions answered in the next chapter: What _did_ happen to Aladdin? How will Amira fare in the Black Sands? Why do the mamluks have stitches?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed and/or seven clicked on the link to my story. I know it it is starting off slow, but We will get to the fun parts soon. As for this chapter, Anon Reviewer, it looks like we were on the same track of mind. **

**Enjoy!**

Aladdin blinked.

Two wide eyes, framed by a furry face peered into his own. Aladdin let out a strangled yelp and attempted to scramble away, but did not move very far as he discovered that his legs felt like lead. The creature let out a shriek and leaped off of Aladdin.

"Abu!"

Aladdin sat up squeezing his eyes shut. He rubbed his temple. His mind was all jumbled up inside. When he reopened his eyes, he found a statuesque, hooded figure speaking with a small Capuchin monkey.

"I must be insane," Aladdin muttered to himself.

"You were quite out of it."

"What?" Aladdin looked up to see the man addressing him.

"You get caught by a sandstorm?" the man asked, withdrawing a canteen. "You're lucky I found you."

The man handed the canteen to the Capuchin who scampered towards Aladdin and held it out.

"Er- thanks." Aladdin awkwardly patted the monkey on the head.

The Capuchin let out what sounded like a stream of angry chatter and smacked Aladdin's hand away.

"Abu, that's no way to treat a guest," the man chided.

Abu crossed his arms and stamped back over to the man.

"Where am I exactly?" Aladdin sipped the water.

He was in what looked like a makeshift tent. From the heat, he deduced that he was still somewhere in the desert.

"You're on the outskirts of Palladine. I am Cassim, a master thief of sorts," Cassim said doing a small bow.

"Palladine?" Aladdin thought aloud. "The city is about a two days' walk to Agrabah..."

"Why would you want to go to the Great White City?" the man asked intrigued. "What's in Agrabah for you?"

"My sister and I-"

"Sister?" Cassim interrupted. Aladdin swore he heard a tinge of excitement in Cassim's voice.

"Yes...sister," Aladdin said confused.

"Well, where is she?"

"I was hoping you would know," Aladdin said apprehensively.

The brightness in Cassim's voice vanished instantaneously. Even under the face covering, Aladdin could tell that Cassim's face was solemn.

No. Amira couldn't be gone. She was a fighter; she would've survived that sandstorm.

"I-I'm afraid that no one would've survived that sandstorm," Cassim said quietly trying to keep his voice steady.

"That's where you're wrong," Aladdin seethed.

"Listen, I know that it's har-"

"Stop."

"You have to face the truth sooner or later."

"Stop."

"Al, plea-"

"I said STOP!"

The canteen flew across the sands. Aladdin sank to the ground and clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth, willing himself to calm down. He felt a small hand on his back. Aladdin looked up from his crouched state to see Abu next to him.

Aladdin gave a half smile and pat the monkey's head again; this time Abu did not slap his hand away.

X.X.X

Mozenrath frowned at the jeweled necklace he held in his hand.

"Princess send back?" Xerxes inspected the jewel.

"Unfortunately." Mozenrath held up the necklace to Xerxes who grasped it with his mouth and placed the necklace on its stand in the laboratory. "It would appear that the Princess has no taste for rare magical artifacts."

"Princess know it rare?" Xerxes asked.

"Well, Princess's are not known for being particularly bright," Mozenrath smirked. He looked up from his desk at the mamluk who had brought back the necklace. "Leave."

The mamluk turned and slowly shuffled its way to the open doors when Mozenrath noticed something strange.

"Stop. Get over here," Mozenrath ordered. The mamluk shuffled back towards its master. Mozenrath inspected the mamluk, finding the oddity. "Xerxes, what is this?"

Xerxes floated towards the mamluk to see what his master saw: a fine row of Xs encircling the mamluk's shoulder.

"Stitches?" the eel answered unsure of what his master meant.

"I don't recall putting mamluks back together this way." said Mozenrath narrowing his eyes.

"The boy."

"What?"

"Boy stitch mamluks," Xerxes admitted.

"Bring the boy to me," Mozenrath barked at the stitched mamluk who shuffled out of the laboratory once more. "Is this what that boy does in his free time? Stitch mamluks?" Mozenrath muttered amused.

"Why boy not mamluk?" Xerxes asked.

"Phasir," Mozenrath said with disdain. "He may be a blind fool, but I know better than to meddle with a Prophet."

"Master."

Mozenrath looked up to see the young boy standing in the doorway. The boy looked a downright mess. His already ragged clothing was even more ragged not to mention his hair was sticking up and looked like it had bits and pieces of straw.

"You called?"

"Is that how you keep yourself?" Mozenrath asked, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"I do sleep on a straw mat, sir."

"Disgusting," he muttered. He motioned for the mamluk to come closer.

"Well, it is where you put me," Ali said defensively.

"You'd rather be one of them?" Mozenrath nodded towards the mamluk who stood in the doorway. "Mm, thought not."

Ali frowned at this.

"Now, Ali," Mozenrath continued, "you've been here for, how long?"

"Around two weeks." Ali stepped further into the laboratory hesitantly.

"And what have you been doing?"

"What you've told me to do." Ali answered straightforwardly.

"I don't recall telling you to do this." Mozenrath grabbed the mamluk's arm and pointed at the stitches.

"They were falling apart, what was I supposed to do?" Ali asked. "I wasn't going to clean the rest of the Citadel by myself."

"Where did you even get the tools?"

"Xerxes brought them to me."

"So, now you're ordering around _my_ servants?" Mozenrath asked with a dangerous tone. "I don't recall you being the master here."

"I thought you'd prefer your servants in one piece." Ali crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I am perfectly capable of mending my servants. Your petty stitches don't do much." Mozenrath tugged at the mamluk's arm which promptly fell to the ground. The mamluk let out something that sounded like a sigh.

"I don't doubt that, my Lord," Ali said sincerely. "You seemed a bit too busy to mend mamluks. Not to mention, I'm sure creating and mending them takes energy."

Mozenrath scowled.

"Leave!"

Ali did a curt bow and exited.

"There's something off about that boy, Xerxes," Mozenrath said as the boy left.

Ali was strange. Mozenrath had sent the boy to live in the emptiest and worst part of the Citadel - besides the dungeon. He had set Ali to working with the mamluks, performing the menial chores. Ali completed these tasks quickly and quietly with no complaints aside from the odd snarky comment. Ali spoke freely, a bit _too_ freely for Mozenrath's taste. He did not trust that boy one bit; even more so because Phasir had sent him.

Mozenrath found Prophets to be bad luck. He had encountered one once with his former master. His master ignored the warnings of the Prophet and now he was a shriveling, half-dead piece of rotting flesh. If Mozenrath could help it, he was not going to end up like his master.

"Get rid?"

"Now, the blind man said I have to keep him under my services," Mozenrath said thoughtfully. "I can't just get rid of him."

"Send on quest?"

"Ah, now there's a thought." Mozenrath stood from his desk.

He made his way over to the cabinet and opened it. He took out a large tray of small vials.

"What Mozenrath do?" Xerxes floated over anxiously.

"Patience, Xerxes," Mozenrath said as he went through the grid every now and then taking out a vial. "There it is."

He held up a nearly empty vial.

"Sharia?" Xerxes read the small label.

"Let's see if Ali is as good as he claims."

X.X.X

"Abu, run!"

Aladdin leapt from roof to roof with his furry friend close behind him...as well as some not so good friends. The royal guards of Palladine were running after Aladdin, struggling to keep up with him. Abu caught up with Aladdin and scampered up his arm. Aladdin glanced behind him, the guards coming closer.

"We've got you now street rat!"

"You think they'd be more creative," Aladdin said to Abu.

Abu started chattering hurriedly pointing ahead of them.

"What is it?" Aladdin asked.

Abu forced Aladdin's head forward.

"Ah!" Aladdin went toppling off the roof.

He fell into an awning before bouncing off of it and slamming into the ground. Aladdin groaned and rolled over to stand on his feet. Abu dusted off Aladdin's vest.

"Where did the guards go?"

Aladdin's question was answered when three bodies came plummeting out of the sky and through the awning causing a great explosion of melon.

Without a second glance, Abu and Aladdin ran. They ran into an alleyway that was lined with crates. Aladdin pushed aside a pile of crates to reveal a hidden doorway covered by a thin tarp.

"Back already?" Cassim was leaning up against a wail, examining his fingernails. Underneath his face covering, his eyes flicked upwards toward Aladdin.

"We would've been sooner, but Abu here decided to take a couple extra jewels," Aladdin said producing a loaf of bread and a couple of apples

"What can I say? Abu's been trained well," Cassim laughed, however his smile disappeared when he laid eyes on Aladdin's shoulder. Cassim frowned and touched the black and blue bruise that was already forming.

"Fell off an awning," Aladdin replied wincing.

Abu crawled up on a crate and began pantomiming how Aladdin fell off the roof.

"Amateur mistake, really," Cassim said, concern still lacing his voice. "You've gotta be one jump ahead of them if you wanna win."

"I know, I know," Aladdin brushed Cassim's hand off of his shoulder "I'm not an amateur though. I've been doing this for my whole life."

"Your technique was rough," Cassim pointed out. "Charisma and charm can only get you so far."

"Not all of us can be master thieves."

"You have promise, boy," Cassim gave a half smile.

Aladdin broke the bread in half and gave part of his half to Abu who greedily took it.

"He's grown to like you a lot," Cassim observed, "even adapted his wardrobe."

Abu adjusted his tiny vest.

"He's a good partner in crime," said Aladdin as Abu puffed out his chest.

"You should take him to Agrabah with you," Cassim suggested.

"I'm not going to Agrabah," Aladdin said after a pause.

"You have to settle your affairs," said Cassim. "You said that your mother left you something in Agrabah. It does not do well to leave the affairs of the dead unattended."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with that money?" Aladdin asked. "I've no one to share it with."

Abu's eyes widened and tugged at Aladdin's arm excitedly.

"There you go." Cassim nodded towards the monkey. "Now, Agrabah is two days journey from here. I would suggest leaving before the spring ends. You will need a bit of money to get past Agrabah's border security."

"I don't have any money."

"Well, it just so happens that I've been saving up." Cassim dug within his robes and pulled out an ample sized pouch and threw it at Aladdin who caught it with an 'oomph'.

"Where did you get this?" Aladdin's eyes widened at the sheer weight of the pouch.

"Told you, I'm a master thief," Cassim said proudly.

"I can't accept this," Aladdin shook his head and threw the pouch back at Cassim.

"It's a parting gift." Cassim threw it back at Aladdin. He placed a hand on Aladdin's shoulder and patted him on the back. "It's the least I could do."

**A/N: Really a filler chapter. Amira isn't doing so well right now, is she? Mozenrath would like to kill her right about now. So, this "mysterious" and very generous rescuer came to Aladdin's aid, who could he be? R&R**

**Questions answered in the next chapter: Who is Sharia? How will Amira fare on this quest? Why is Xerxes so unhappy about this particular quest?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been a while. I'm currently very busy and haven't gotten around to posting. I now have a wonderful beta reader, but we are still trying to coordinate things so this chapter isn't beta read... bear with me. **

**I am trying to write this as "in character" as possible which is especially hard for Mozenrath. Lets be honest, if someone wandered into his domain he would've blown them to pieces in a nanosecond. **

**Notice the new artwork. I drew it some time ago. I have more companion art on my deviantart account. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

The sun beat down on Amira. She welcomed it though. She hadn't seen the sun in what seemed forever. However, it did make her especially sensitive to the light. She shielded her eyes and continued trekking through the hot sand following her guide.

"I don't entirely understand this quest," Amira spoke.

"What not understand?" Xerxes asked looking behind him. "Master want item. You get it."

"But what does he need it for exactly?" Amira asked.

"Xerxes not know."

The eel seemed more anxious than usual that day which set Amira on edge. Whatever this Lord Mozenrath had sent her to get, she knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Mozenrath had called her into his study that day to show her a sketch of what looked like a root and, before she knew it, she was being pushed through a portal into a wasteland.

What made her especially uneasy about this quest was the fact that Mozenrath had not spoken to or called upon her since she had arrived at the Citadel. She had been set to cleaning the Citadel with those rotting corpses for weeks and sleeping on a straw mat. She hadn't cleaned herself in what seemed forever. Although, it didn't seem to matter as she kept company with dead men. Her only relatively live company was Xerxes.

Xerxes would deliver her bread and water. Though they barely exchanged many words, she had grown fond of the eel. Maybe it was because he was the only one in her company who could talk. Amira hoped that she had found a friend, or at least an acquaintance. The Citadel was a lonely place. How Mozenrath had survived with only the dead for company, Amira had no idea.

She had a hunch that Mozenrath's company was part of the reason for his constant sulky and moody character. Amira thought that, perhaps, if he married the Princess, he wouldn't be so moody. She could help him with that quest, if he'd only let her. It would work out for everyone. Mozenrath would marry the Princess and then Amira, herself, would end up in Agrabah. However, Amira knew she was far from getting to Agrabah.

Amira knew Mozenrath didn't trust her. Why should he? A pageboy showing up on the doorstep of a powerful sorcerer and wanting to enter his service, that was not common. For all Mozenrath knew, Amira was plotting to take his power away. The only thing keeping her in his service was whatever Phasir had written on that parchment. Knowing what she did about this man's character, she knew this quest was not a sudden act of trust. For all she knew, he had set her execution date.

Xerxes stopped in front of a large tree.

"What's this?" Amira looked up at the tree.

"Sharia," Xerxes responded.

The tree looked dead. The branches were all crooked and looked like they were about to break. There was a grand network of large roots above ground which wound around the tree in a strange shape.

"Is Sharia up in the tree or something?" Amira looked skeptically at the empty branches. "Xerxes?"

She turned around to ask the eel more questions, but the eel had disappeared. Amira sighed.

"Nothing to lose. Nothing to lose," she chanted to herself.

X.X.X

Xerxes reappeared in the throne room of the Citadel. Mozenrath was lounging comfortably on his throne looking up at a projection.

"Xerxes, you're back. Good." the sorcerer seemed in higher spirits.

The eel floated towards his master uneasily. He looked at the projection in which the pageboy was wandering around the tree.

"Just in time for the show." Mozenrath gave Xerxes a pat on the head. "That is, if the boy can find the entrance."

X.X.X

Amira had been staring at the tree for a good couple of minutes. She had circled around it and looked up in the branches for any sign of life or any odd branch. She wiped her brow and placed her hands on her hips. Hanging her headsighed let out another sigh. This was hopeless.

"What's that?"

She looked down to see two of the tree roots aligned with both her feet. She looked ahead and noticed that the roots were not just randomly twisted around the tree, but in a path. Amira hesitantly started following the roots which led her in a circle around the tree.

"Ow!"

Amira rubbed her head and backed up. She really had to start looking where she was going. She had come to the base of the tree.

"Well, that was useless." Amira leaned against the base of the tree when suddenly her support disappeared. Catching herself just in time, she launched herself away from the tree and fell on her hands and knees. She turned over and scrambled away from the tree.

Part of the tree had disappeared creating an empty archway. Amira crawled forward and peered into it. She couldn't see anything. She leaned in farther, but leaned a bit too far. She felt the earth beneath her hands shift under her weight.

"That can't be good..."

X.X.X

Mozenrath let out a laugh. The pageboy had just fallen headfirst into his own tomb.

"Now the real fun begins."

Xerxes laughed hesitantly unsure of whether he should be relieved or even more uneasy.

X.X.X

"Oomph!"

Amira had landed face first. She lifted her head up from the ground and spit out the dirt which she had inhaled during her fall. She took a deep breath, but immediately regretted it. Wherever she was, it reeked. It was worse than the mamluks. She got up quickly. She needed to figure out where she was.

Behind her was a patch of light. Looking up at the light, she concluded that she must have tumbled down a very steep tunnel. She looked forward. The tunnel looked infinite. Without a second hesitation, she began walking forward.

Amira kept both hands on either side of the tunnel as support for within seconds of beginning her walk, the light had disappeared. Amira kept walking for what seemed like hours. For a second, she thought about turning back, but she couldn't, not now. The quest may have been her death sentence, but it was also a chance for her to prove herself. It was also her last chance to go to Agrabah.

The ground in her face snapped Amira out of her reverie.

The earth had dipped. Groaning, she pushed herself up but immediately covered her eyes. Light! There was light at the end of this tunnel.

Amira rushed toward the light, but stopped herself. She reminded herself that she had no idea what lay at the end of the tunnel. She wouldn't go running into Death's arms blindly. She needed a plan, an escape plan more like.

"Ugh, what is this." Amira found her sleeve stuck to the wall of the tunnel. Black goop glued her securely to the wall. She tugged hard trying to free herself only to succeed in ripping her sleeve off. "Well, there goes my shirt."

"I assure you it's much more comforting in here than in that tunnel."

Amira froze. Suddenly her legs felt like lead. She forced them forward despite her mind's warnings. She found herself at the threshold. She held in a gasp when she saw the domain.

It looked like an underwater sea cave. The ceiling was high with a multitude of stalactites that were coated in the black, sticky goop. The stalagmites that littered the ground also had the misfortune of being covered in the goop. There were pools of water scattered throughout the cavern filled with a greenish liquid (Amira was going to bet that it wasn't water). In the center of the cavern was a what looked like a stone gazebo and in the center of that stood a woman.

"Hello?" Amira asked cautiously.

The woman turned to face Amira. She scrutinized Amira with two unsettling, gray eyes that peered out of a pale, pointed face. Her long dark hair seemed to blend into her airy, black dress giving her an ethereal kind of glow. It looked like at any moment she would disappear into smoke. The corners of her gray mouth upturned.

"Welcome." her voice was light, but smooth.

"Are you Sharia?" Amira asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"At your service." The woman bowed her head gracefully, her hair cascading over her shoulder.

"Great! Cause you know, I am looking for this root," Amira continued, creating her facade of bravery.

"No formalities?" Sharia looked up and pursed her lips. "Pity. I was hoping I could play with my food a bit."

"Food?" Amira gulped.

"Oh yes." Sharia grinned. "I can't simply give magical artifacts to any stranger who wanders into my domain. That would be impractical."

Sharia glided down the stone steps slowly, making her way towards Amira. The woman took Amira's face with her long fingers.

"Such a handsome youth," Sharia muttered, patting Amira's cheek. Amira turned her head out of Sharia's grip.

"I came for the root."

"Now, what would a youth like you want with a root like...this?" Sharia waved her hand, producing a vial with the root in it on a chain. She paced around Amira. "You don't look like you are dead or dying." Sharia briefly squeezed Amira's arm as if testing her strength. "You also don't seem to possess magic."

"What would you know about magic?" Amira retorted.

"Oh?" Sharia stopped her pacing. She placed the chain around her neck and let out a soft, yet unnerving laugh. "Let me show you what _I _know about magic."

Sharia's gray skin peeled away and a black, languid mass emerged from the human shell of Sharia. Amira couldn't quite tell what Sharia was. She couldn't tell where the creature's legs were or where the eyes were. It moved smoothly along the bottom of the cave. Amira backed up, not wanting to be caught in it.

"I am Sharia," her voice sounded from all parts of the cave, "the metamorph."

"And I would really like that vial..." Amira said unsure of which part of the metamorph to look at.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the voice said amused.

"Then I won't bother you any longer. I will look elsewhere." Amira turned toward the entrance.

"No!" The creature blocked the exit with its mass . "Foolish mortal. You can't get this root anywhere else than here. You truly have no magical abilities," it cackled. It began gliding towards Amira.

Amira slowly backed away.

"Then, I'm afraid there is no use for you."

Sharia lunged for Amira.

Amira ducked and rolled on to her side, narrowly avoiding rolling into one of the pools of water. She quickly learned that the black goop did not get all over the cave by itself.

"There's no place to run, boy!" Sharia's voice echoed through the walls of the cave. Amira jumped up and looked around, Sharia was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Amira's feet were swiped from under her. She gagged when she saw the black goop had hit her on her side. Avoiding hitting anything with her goop coated side, she managed to scuttle behind a stone pillar.

Amira needed that vial. It was around Sharia's neck. It would be a bit difficult to acquire seeing as, in her current form, Sharia did not have a neck.

"Street rat!"

"Ack!"

Amira jumped forward as a part of Sharia's mass wrapped around the pillar. Amira's jaw almost dropped when Sharia unwound from the pillar. The pillar was practically burnt through!

She didn't have much time to think about what to do next when Sharia reached for her leg. What Amira wouldn't give to have Aladdin's gift to think on his feet right now.

"Aren't you going to fight me, boy?" the creature hissed.

"I would." Amira blinked, shocked that she said something.

"You would?" the creature paused in front of her.

"But, it's not fair if you are in that form," Amira continued.

The black mass then built itself up into it's human form. The chain was visible around the creature's neck.

"Better?"

"Much." Amira grinned.

Sharia shot the black substance at Amira which she avoided. The creature reached for Amira's leg, but Amira stepped to the side and Sharia fell forward. The metamorph's hand grabbed on to one of the stalagmites and consequently fell pray to its own weapon. The creature let out a frustrated growl before vanishing its hand.

Struck with inspiration, Amira bolted around a grouping of stalagmites.

"I'm over here!" she waved mockingly at Sharia, ducking behind the stalagmites as the black goop came flying in the air. "Surely, you can't fight me from all the way over there."

Amira dove on to her stomach as another black glob was launched at her but instead coated the stalagmites.

"You know, it's cowardly to fight from a distance," Amira mocked.

"Is that so?"

Sharia appeared above Amira. The shapeshifter descended on Amira and wrapped a long, bony hand around Amira's throat.

"Say goodbye, street rat," Sharia growled with a feral smile, tightening her hold around Amira's neck.

X.X.X

Xerxes hid behind the throne. He couldn't watch any longer.

The pageboy reminded Xerxes of his master, his younger master. The pageboy was lost and lonely, much like how Mozenrath was when he first arrived at the Citadel. This particular task that Mozenrath had set before Ali disturbed Xerxes greatly. The eel vividly recalled Sharia's lair, how Mozenrath had come before her at Destane's request, and how his young master had come face-to-face with Death. Xerxes shuddered at the memory. He sneaked a glance at his master.

Mozenrath had sunk down in his throne with his head leaning on his hand, perfectly frozen. He had long stopped laughing and was now regarding the projection with his usual impassive mask. However, there something written in his master's expression– something Xerxes couldn't decipher.

X.X.X

Amira frantically stretched her hand out for something, anything, that could help her. Her hand closed around a stalagmite. With a swift motion, she dug the stone into Sharia's head giving her enough of a chance to kick the creature back and send it flying into a pillar – a goo covered pillar.

"I wouldn't speak so soon." Amira leaped up and gripped Sharia's dark robes with one hand and held the stalagmite poised to kill.

Amira pressed the stalagmite's point into the monster's neck. Sharia only cackled.

"I wouldn't be laughing right now if I were you." Amira tightened her grip on Sharira's robes.

"Would you really go through with this?" Sharia prodded Amira.

"Do try me," Amira seethed.

"Would you do this...to your own brother?"

Amira found herself staring into the face of Aladdin. She felt her grip of the stalagmite slacken. It was her brother looking up at her with a weapon – her weapon – pressed into his neck.

"Aladdin," Amira breathed. The stalagmite hit the ground.

"I thought not."

The Aladdin doppelganger grinned evilly and shot Amira backwards. Amira rubbed the back of her head and groaned. She watched in horror as her brother's skin peeled away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her escape. She jumped to her feet and swayed a bit before steadying herself. Without looking backwards, Amira bolted towards the exit.

"NO!"

She heard the creature screech from behind her.

Amira ran through the tunnel, tripping over her feet, unable to see anything. The tunnel shook as Sharia slid down the tunnel after her. Amira pushed herself to go faster as she hit the steep incline. She fell to her knees, but had no time to get back up. Digging her hands into the earth, she pulled herself up the incline. Her hand reached out of the tunnel and gripped on to a rock. With what little body strength she had left, she began pulling herself out. She was so close!

"I've got you, street rat!"

A black tentatcle snaked it's way around Amira's ankle and pulled. Amira struggled to keep her handhold as a burning sensation overtook her senses.

"You won't take me!" Amira gritted her teeth and jabbed her foot into the monster's face. Sharia's grip loosened which was enough for Amira. A terrible, unearthly screech sounded from the creature.

With a final grunt, Amira dragged herself out of hole. She flopped on her back trying to catch her breath.

The tree quickly resealed itself.

"I'm glad that's over." Amira sat up and rubbed her temple. She felt an itch on her ankle and leaned down to scratch it. "Wha-?" her hand flew to her mouth.

Bone. The flesh was gone, burned away. What was left was bone with remnants of blood and scraps of skin.

Amira tried to move, but hissed in pain. The burning sensation ran throughout her leg, not just her ankle. She arched her head back and exhaled. There was no one within a million miles radius of here – no one to help her.

_I'm going to die_, Amira gulped.

She reached down to touch it when suddenly her hand was pulled back.

"Don't touch it."

"Mozenrath?" Amira gaped.

"Can you stand?" Mozenrath asked quietly.

Amira leaned over to use the tree as support.

"Are you an idiot?" Mozenrath roughly pulled her up and away from it. Amira stumbled into him, gripping on to his arm for support.

"Do you want to reopen that portal?" Mozenrath rolled his eyes. He slashed through the air with his gauntlet covered hand, opening up a portal. "Come on."

He pulled Amira through the portal.

"Boy alive?" she heard Xerxes exclaim with a mix of shock and relief.

"I'm very much alive," Amira answered weakly.

A sudden wave of dizziness hit Amira and she headed face first for the floor, but Mozenrath pulled her arm back. Before she knew it, Mozenrath had picked her up and was carrying her through the Citadel.

She felt the blood rise to her cheeks and her pulse quicken. She gulped and looked anywhere but him.

_This is absolutely mad._

Amira was set down on a comfortable surface, much more comfortable than her straw mat at least.

Mozenrath examined her ankle without the slightest trace of disgust. His gentleness shocked Amira even more than the current state of her ankle. He withdrew a vial from his robes and emptied the contents on to Amira's ankle. Amira watched amazed as the skin began to regenerate until there was only a pale red scar.

"The flesh is newly generated, so don't touch it," Mozenrath told her as he bound the wound.

"Thank you," Amira said sincerely.

She watched him binding the wound with such caution and precision; it was like someone else was dressing her wound. Something told her that she wouldn't see this side of the sorcerer very often.

"I don't think you should be thanking your executioner," Mozenrath stated coldly.

And he was back to normal.

"You'll be returning to your normal duties tomorrow. Your ankle will be healed by then."

"My Lord, I-" Amira propped herself up on elbows.

"Don't think you'll be receiving any special treatment," Mozenrath interrupted her. "You failed the task and cost me the last of the healing potion."

"Failed?" Amira held out her hand to him.

In her hand lay the chain with the vial of root in it.

**A/N : I hope you liked it. R&R and soon I will have beta'd chapters and faster updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is also not beta read. Please enjoy it.**

Mozenrath groaned and rubbed his eyes.

He had stayed up late reading once again and had fallen asleep on one of his many volumes. He sat up and closed the book. He got up to put the book away when he noticed something on the floor.

"A blanket?"

He didn't remember having a blanket last night.

"Awake?" Xerxes floated into his master's study carrying a bunch of grapes in his mouth. The eel floated in front of his master and offered them to him.

"Not now, Xerxes." Mozenrath pushed the eel to the side and put the volume on the shelf.

"Master eat." Xerxes prodded Mozenrath with a concerned look, but the sorcerer brushed past the eel.

Mozenrath picked up the blanket from the ground.

"Xerxes, put this back where you found it." Mozenrath threw the blanket which landed on Xerxes causing the eel to loose his balance.

"Xerxes not have blanket," Xerxes said, muffled by it. "Pageboy."

"Ali?"

Mozenrath had allowed the pageboy to stay under his service after the little Sharia fiasco. Surprisingly, Ali turned out to be worth more than he looked. Besides Ali's occasional sharp tongue and dull moments, the boy was turning out to be very useful.

"Ali where?" Xerxes asked peeking his head out from the blanket.

"He's settling affairs in Quirkistan," said Mozenrath yawning.

The sorcerer had found the boy's value in diplomatic affairs. So far, Ali had obtained a multitude of magical objects from neighboring kingdoms for Mozenrath. He discovered that kingdoms were more willing to give up their magical artifacts to an innocent face rather than to the Lord of the Black Sands.

X.X.X

Quirkistan was currently undergoing a thunder storm which only meant one thing: its sultan was not happy.

"LEAVE!"

The young, moody king Mahmoud Zashiftin sent away another diplomat. Foreign relations always sent the eleven year old king into a bad mood which consequently led to the bad weather.

"Wazir!"

"Here, my liege." the vizier Khalam stepped before the ruler.

"I'm tired of diplomats!"

"We've only one more to go, sire," Khalam said.

Thunder shook the kingdom in response. The members of his council fell to their knees from the trepidations.

"I don't _want _to speak with stuffy old men anymore," Mahmoud said impatiently.

"I assure you I'm no stuffy old man."

Both the king and the vizier looked up at the young man who had just entered the throne room. Mahmoud leaned forward. The boy was well dressed in a dark, pageboy ensemble.

"You're no older twenty." Mahmoud frowned. "Why are _you _carrying out diplomatic relations?"

"You're no older than eleven, sire," the boy pointed out. "So, I hope we'll not let age stop us from speaking as equals."

"Hmph." Mahmoud crossed his arms and sunk back in his throne.

"I am Ali from the Black Sands." Ali bowed deeply. "I've come seeking the raskovnik plant."

"What will you give in return for it?" Mahmoud asked, swiftly silencing the mutterings of his councilmen.

"Gold, jewels..." Ali snapped his fingers and the the gifts were dragged in on a cart pulled by two menacing, Arabian wolves.

Several small chests were laid before the boy king. Ali carefully opened one at a time revealing treasure after treasure. Gold pieces poured out of one chest while emeralds and diamonds out another. Every eye widened as each precious gift was opened.

His court leaned in to get a better look at the jewels, but the two wolves let out a rumbling growl and everyone jumped back.

"That's quite a gift." Khalam took out a magnifying glass to examine a large sapphire studded ornament. The vizier chuckled to himself. "I believe this will be more than suffic-"

"The gifts don't meet your approval?" the pageboy ignored Khalam and scrutinized the King who looked rather unimpressed.

"Jewels are boring," Mamood pouted. "You're not getting any flower from me."

"I see."

The pageboy wandered over to the two wolves who were still growling at the occupants of the room. He pat them both on the head and received an affectionate licking.

"C'mon boys." the pageboy turned toward the exit with the two wolves following behind him.

"Wait!"

Mahmoud hopped off his throne and made his way towards the two wolves who immediately started their growling again.

"Woah, there." Ali pulled the wolves back by their harness. "The Sultan is a friend, not food."

The wolves sniffed Mahmoud's hand before tackling the young king. The pageboy jumped forward to stop the wolves but it was too late. A collective gasp was heard in the throne room.

"My liege!" Wazeer ran forward to help, however the Sultan did not require any.

"Ha ha ha, stop it!" the Sultan was laughing as the wolves covered his face with kisses.

"Woah, woah!" Ali - with much trouble - managed to drag the cart back, pulling the wolves off of the Sultan.

No one seemed to notice that the storms had stopped.

Khalam helped Mahmoud to his feet.

"I think that is quite enough, boy," the Vizier berated Ali. "You won't be getting anyth-"

"Quiet!"

There was a small rumble of thunder.

"Sire?" Khalam was confused as the Sultan pet the wolves contentedly.

"You...you like them?" the pageboy asked hesitantly.

Mahmoud grinned and continued petting the wolves. One of the wolves took Mamood's turban in its mouth and held it high above his head. Mahmoud laughed and jumped trying to get it back.

"Because, if you do, they're yours." Ali was already unhooking the wolves from the cart.

"Really?" Mahmoud looked up at Ali.

"Well," Ali paused, "for the flower."

X.X.X

The Arabian wolves must have been very strong, for they had pulled the cart without any trace of strain. Amira, on the other hand, was not an Arabian wolf.

"Amira, this is what you get when you don't think things through," Amira muttered to herself as she attempted to pull the cart back through the portal. She had managed to get it to the portal point, but, as it currently stood, the cart was halfway between Quirkistan and the throne room of the Black Sands. Amira went around to the back of the cart, dug her heels into the ground and pushed with all her might.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"My Lord!"

The sorcerer stood on the other side of the portal. With a wave of his hand, the cart disappeared, but Amira's effort did not. Clumsily, she fell through the portal, landing at Mozenrath's feet. Amira scrambled to her feet and massaged her own neck, feeling the tightness from pulling the cart so far.

"I take it you were unsuccessful," said Mozenrath closing the portal without so much of a glance towards his uncoordinated pageboy

"I don't plan on ruining my track record quite yet." Amira held out the raskovnik plant to her master. Mozenrath took it from her and examined it. He promptly strode down the corridor which led to the laboratory with Amira close behind.

"You didn't do anything foolish to get this, did you?" he asked, the laboratory doors opening as he approached. He came to stop in front of a cabinet and opened it.

"No, why?" Amira stepped into the laboratory and closed the doors behind her.

"You returned with the gift _and _the object." Mozenrath pulled down the tray and placed the vial in one of the unoccupied slots.

"Well, the ruler was a child. It makes sense that he wasn't intrigued by jewels and gold." Amira said a bit too flippantly. Mozenrath raised an eyebrow at this remark. "Not that I'm doubting your judgement." Amira quickly rectified.

"That still doesn't answer the question." Mozenrath returned the tray to the cabinet.

"I gave him the wolves, hence why I was the one pushing the cart," Amira told him. "That's not stupid...I think."

Mozenrath let out an amused chuckle. He moved to stand behind a table with a steaming cauldron on it and gave it a stir.

"What is that?" Amira approached the other side of the table. She peered into the cauldron where a pale gray solution was bubbling. It gave off a slightly minty smell.

"It's a healing elixir," Mozenrath replied. "Since you used the last of it, I haven't had the chance to make another."

The lab door creaked open and Xerxes slithered in with a piece of parchment in his mouth. Mozenrath motioned with his head for Amira to retrieve it.

Amira took it out of Xerxes mouth.

"Message from Princess," Xerxes said.

In an instant, the message was torn out of Amira's hand which left a rather fine parchment cut. He went to stand by the grand window to read it. Amira was about to ask what it said when–

CRASH

Mozenrath chucked the parchment across the room, knocking over a set of test tubes. He let out a yell of frustration and blasted the wall.

Amira and Xerxes scrambled out of the laboratory before any of the debris could hit them. Once they were safely out in the corridor, Amira turned to Xerxes.

"Xerxes, what exactly did that note say?"

"Xerxes not know." Xerxes shook his head. "Princess?"

"How long has this been going on?" Amira winced as she heard something shatter.

"Long time," Xerxes said. "Master send many gifts."

"Does Lord Mozenrath travel to Agrabah himself?"

"No."

"Then who presents these gifts to the Princess?" Amira was confused.

"Mamluks," said Xerxes.

"Well, it's no wonder it's not working." Amira grimaced at the thought of being presented gifts by a corpse.

This could be her chance! Her chance at getting to Agrabah. She had been living at the Citadel for well over two months. She had catered to Mozenrath's every whim. She had been promoted. She had even gotten a new wardrobe! Amira would say that she'd earned her trip to Agrabah.

"ALI!"

Amira tripped over her feet as she got up. Xerxes floated in behind her. She opened the door cautiously and surveyed the damage. She held in an exasperated sigh as she calculated how long it would take to clean up the mess this time.

"Here, my Lord."

"Clean this mess up."

Amira started - as usual - by picking up the books that were scattered on the floor. She looked up to see Mozenrath leaning against the window frame massaging his temple.

"What did the note say?" she asked, testing the waters.

"That is none of your business," Mozenrath hissed.

She placed the books on the tabletop while Xerxes swept the glass into a pile.

"Girls don't appreciate corpses," Amira said after a while.

"_What_?"

Xerxes stopped sweeping. The eel quickly glanced at the door estimating how fast he could get the pageboy out.

"Why not send a living being to present the gifts?"

"Like you?" Mozenrath scoffed though his tone had lightened considerably.

"Yes!" Amira said a bit to enthused. She cleared her throat. "Ahem, yes."

Mozenrath stared at Amira dubiously.

"My Lord, if you'll just permit me, I can persuade her," Amira pleaded her case.

"Why do you want to go to Agrabah so badly?" Mozenrath inquired.

"I-uh...well, I-" Amira spluttered.

Mozenrath strode over to Amira and tipped her chin up so he could look her in the face.

"Thinking about running away?"

"O-of course not!" Amira gulped, realizing how close their faces were.

"What's in Agrabah for you?" he demanded, increasing the pressure of his grip.

Amira's mouth opened and closed. She furrowed her brow, her usual confident demeanor disappearing. Somehow, she couldn't formulate an answer. What was in Agrabah in for her anyway? Aladdin was dead. The fortune was most likely gone. She would have nothing to do and no one see in Agrabah. Here wasn't much better, but she had something.

"Nothing," she answered honestly.

Mozenrath's eyes swept over her face once more before he let go of her chin.

"You'll depart tomorrow afternoon."

**A/N A bit short, but I think the next chapter is a bit longer...I forget. Anyway, we'll meet Jasmine and her weird family situation in the next chapter. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for all the views and stuff. Reviews would be nice too. For the anon reviewer, yes, I am leaving in the Maria, Toby, Malvolio side plot. Here's another un-beta'd chapter before I depart for NY. Please remember there is "Disney logic" used in this story. By "Disney logic" I mean that characters can fall in love within a nanosecond of meeting each other and give up almost all sense of other logic. Yay Disney!**

SPLASH

A stout man spluttered and promptly fell off his seat as ice cold water washed over him.

"Babek! Get up you lazy fool!" a robust woman smacked the man over his head.

"What a wake up call." Babek squinted as the sunlight hit him. He rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "Tell me, Fatima, shouldn't you be attending my niece?"

"I _am _attending her." Fatima threw a rag in Babek's face. "Now clean up."

"Where am I?" Babek wiped his face and looked around.

"You're in the gardens." Fatima snatched the rag back from Babek impatiently. With much trouble, Fatima pulled Babek to his feet. He struggled to balance himself.

"How'd I end up – oh." Babek stared forlornly at the empty flask in his right hand.

"Babek, you know Jasmine hates your drinking habits." Fatima took the flask out of Babek's hand.

"I don't think my niece should concern herself with my affairs," Babek huffed and straightened his robes which were taut over his overly large stomach. "She has enough to do, running Agrabah and such."

"You're supposed to be aiding her with that," Fatima tutted disapprovingly pulling Babek along.

"Correction. I''m supposed to be aiding her search for a husband." Babek batted Fatima's hand away.

"And you're failing at that also."

Babek plodded up the steps to the terrace where he plopped himself in a chair which groaned under his weight. He snapped his fingers and servants came out bearing trays of tarts and rolls. A teacup was placed in front of him and was quickly filled. Babek quietly sipped his tea ignoring Fatima.

Fatima crossed her arms.

"How can you just sit here sipping your tea? Agrabah is in dire need of a Sultan and you have found none!"

"On the contrary, my dear," Babek put his teacup down and dabbed at his mouth, "I have found my niece several possible husbands, but has she accepted any of them? No. So, it's not my fault."

"You're unbelievable."

"My second cousin once removed, his son, Prince Achmed, will be here," Babek said proudly.

A bell was heard from within the palace.

"My niece awaits her serving lady." Babek motioned for Fatima to leave the terrace.

Fatima sent one last disapproving glare towards Babek before quickly exiting the terrace, muttering angrily. Babek was supposed to be helping Princess Jasmine settle the affairs of his brother, the late Sultan, but what was he doing instead? Enjoying the palace's wine cellar. This left Fatima to watch as the young Princess struggled under the pressures of the duties of Sultan.

"RAWK!"

There was an explosion of feathers as Fatima landed on her behind. She was about to get up and berate the servant who had run into the head of the household but held her tongue when she saw the black and red robes.

"I would suggest you watch where you're going."

"A thousand pardons, Jafar." Fatima got up and did a mockingly low bow.

The royal vizier glided past Fatima with an annoying air of arrogance.

"Rawk! Watch where you're going," the parrot squawked at Fatima.

"Watch yourself," Fatima muttered under her breath.

The Princess may have been handed the duties of Sultan, but it was truly the royal vizier who carried them out. Jafar was a ruthless but efficient man of the law. Though he did his job thoroughly, Fatima did not like the man one bit. There was something terribly off about him - not to mention his weird parrot.

Fatima had too much on her plate right now: she was the head of the household, the personal serving lady of Jasmine, and unfortunately, the caretaker of Jasmine's drunk Uncle Babek. Retirement seemed too far in the future.

X.X.X

Two necklaces were laid out on a table. One consisted of a plain, thin chain with a purple amulet hanging off of it. The other was a beautiful, ornately designed, diamond encrusted choker.

"Let me guess, the amulet is not for the Princess," Amira said looking at both necklaces.

"The amulet is for you," Mozenrath said picking up the amulet and holding it out to her.

"You're giving me jewelry?" Amira asked skeptically taking it.

"It's a portal." Mozenrath sent an irritated look in her direction. "It will allow you to call up a portal between Black Sands and Agrabah when you need it."

Amira placed the chain around her neck and examined the amulet. It was rather pretty for a magical stone. She dropped it with a grunt as a black box was pushed at her.

"Present this to the Princess and make my intentions clear," Mozenrath ordered.

Amira nodded and turned on her heel. She stared blankly at the open space before her.

"Well?"

"Well, how do I call up the portal?" Amira asked sheepishly.

Mozenrath let out an exasperated sigh.

"Think of Agrabah," he instructed from behind her.

Amira jumped when Mozenrath took hold of her arm. He made her arm slice the air but nothing happened.

"You're not concentrating," he muttered impatiently. He let go of her arm and crossed his arms. "You're not thinking about Agrabah."

Amira's face turned slightly red. She cleared her head and repeated the motion.

X.X.X

No one better than Jafar knew that royalty could be a pain; and for him, that pain took form in one, petite figure: Princess Jasmine.

As she was a lone woman, it should have been easy to oust Jasmine from her power and take it for himself. However, she was beloved by the people of Agrabah. She was the last connection they had to the late Sultan of Agrabah – their last hope.

"Jafar, when are we gonna find this 'diamond in the rough', huh?" Iago came to settle on his master's shoulder.

"Patience, Iago," Jafar said curtly. "We will find this diamond. If only I could get my hands on that blasted _blue_ diamond!"

"The royal family's ring?" Iago questioned. "Ha! Good luck with that!"

Jafar's hand clamped over Iago's beak.

"Silence," he hissed as they approached the council meeting room.

The Princess was seated at the head of a grand table surrounded by her royal advisers. She wore conservative robes of black silk with a veil hid all but her cat-like eyes.

"Princess." Jafar bowed.

Jasmine looked up as Jafar took her right hand to kiss it. His eyes lingered on the pretty blue, diamond ring that adorned Jasmine's finger. Jasmine promptly snatched her hand out of his grasp.

"What news do you bring?" Jasmine asked sitting up straighter.

"It would appear that the Black Sands is gaining footholds in other kingdoms," Jafar stated.

"And is that a bad thing? The Black Sands hasn't bothered Agrabah," Jasmine said, "not with violence, at least," she added as an afterthought.

"Your highness may, or may not, know that the Black Sands is a land of immense magic and power," Jafar said keeping his irritation with the spoiled Princess in check. "Clearly, the ruler may be planning something."

"We should meet with those neighboring kingdoms and make sure that Agrabah is in good standing with them," Jasmine stated after a pause as the scribe hastily scribbled down notes. "Have ample gifts of gold sent to them to ensure their friendship. You may take your leave."

"As you wish, Princess." Jafar bowed once more and left the terrace.

"_You may take your leave_." Iago batted his eyelashes, imitating the Princess. "Sheesh! If I have to listen to her royal highness one more time, I'm gonna rip all my feathers out."

"If things go as planned, we won't be bowing to anyone – let alone the Princess," Jafar spat.

"Oof!"

The royal vizier backtracked as he heard the sounds of struggle and the cracking of branches. Jafar strode out into the gardens to find the source of the noise. Sure enough, someone had fallen into the royal gardens and was currently stuck in a bush.

"Having fun?" Jafar towered over the small figure.

"Well, that depends – what – you – call – fun!" with a final struggle, the perpetrator tumbled out of the bush and on to his face.

"Now, pray tell me, what you are doing here, boy?" Jafar demanded menacingly.

"I've come to speak with the Princess," the boy got up and dusted himself off, "and to present her with this." He pulled out an expensive looking case and opened it.

Iago leaned forward, the diamonds reflected in his greedy eyes.

"The Princess does not wish to receive gifts." With a swift motion, Jafar closed the case causing it to fall out of the boy's hands.

"Oh, don't do that."

"I would suggest you leave before I call the Royal Guard," said Jafar.

"I can't do that." The boy picked the case up and blew the dirt off.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Jafar narrowed his eyes.

"I am Ali. I am a diplomat from the Black Sands." Ali bowed.

Jafar and Iago exchanged a glance at this statement.

"I'm afraid the Princess does not want any suitors," Jafar stated, "_especially_ from the Black Sands."

Ali huffed.

"I would take your leave right now," Jafar said impatiently.

"Jafar! My niece was looking for you."

The royal vizier felt a sudden migraine as the Princess's overly large uncle came lumbering towards him.

"Yes, I know," Jafar said through gritted teeth. "I have already spoken with her."

"Ah, who is this young man?" Babek asked jovially.

"He was just leaving." Jafar massaged his temple. If the Princess wasn't bad enough, her uncle was far worse.

"Actually," Ali pushed himself in front of Jafar and stuck out his hand to Babek, "I am Ali from the Black Sands."

"Nice to meet you m'boy." Babek shook the boy's hand a little too roughly. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to see the Princess Jasmine." Ali rubbed his shoulder.

"Of course you have!" Babek pat, or hit, Ali on the back. Ali stumbled forward from the force.

"Babek, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation," Jafar hissed.

"Nonsense!" Babek laughed. "This young man is smitten with my niece, and why shouldn't he be? She's the prettiest desert bloom in all the Seven Deserts"

"I'm n-" Ali tried to say but Babek gave him another hard pat on the back.

"I like this kid." Babek put an arm around Ali who was bent over trying to catch his breath. "Though, he is a bit shrimpy compared with the rest of the princes." Babek pinched Ali's slender arm.

"Then may I speak with her?" Ali asked.

"Why not?"

"Sire, I must object!" Jafar tried to interject, but Babek elbowed him in the ribs.

"My niece could use some amusement. Come with me," said Babek leading Ali away.

"I gotta bad feelin' about that boy," Iago muttered.

X.X.X

"Now, Princess if I may-"

"Your Highness, if we reach an agr-"

"-send a present to Pallad-"

"Princess, we must open trade an-"

"Agrabah needs this contract!"

"Princess!"

"Princess!"

"SILENCE!"

All heads turned towards the Princess whose eyes were squeezed shut. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again, her mouth set in a terse line.

"Send a peace offering to Ilyria. Have a diplomat travel to Palladine with a chest of two hundred gold pieces. Write to Lachsten about their oil reserves and opening trade with them. Bring me the contracts and the royal seal."

No one moved.

"Now!"

The councilmen scrambled up in a flurry of papers at the Princess's demands. Papers were pushed in front of her, her quill flying quickly across it. The royal seal was stamped more times than Princess could count.

"Meeting adjourned."

"Princess, can we just speak abou-"

"And there's the issue of-"

"What about th-"

"LEAVE."

The advisers grabbed all of the royal documents and shoved them in piles before quickly exiting the meeting room.

Jasmine moved out to the terrace and leaned on the balcony. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She massaged her neck and looked up at the sky wistfully.

"I wish you were here."

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine turned sharply, the mask of Princess back in place. Her mask faltered slightly when she saw that it was only her uncle.

"Uncle, not now," Jasmine said tiredly, "I just got out of a meeting with my advisers."

"All the better, my dear." Babek walked in and closed the doors behind him. "There is a young man waiting outside to speak with you."

"Another suitor?" Jasmine scoffed and turned her back to her uncle. "I don't want to see him."

"Jasmine," Babek said gently, coming to stand beside her, "you're running a kingdom by yourself and you have the fate of Agrabah resting on your shoulders."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, not amused.

"What I mean is, you're stressed right now," Babek sighed. "You could use a little amusement."

"Suitors are _not_ amusing." Jasmine moved to the other side of the terrace. After a short pause, she sighed in resignation knowing her Uncle would not depart. "Where is he from?"

"Black Sands, I believe," Babek said.

"Then you may send him away." Jasmine shuddered. The last thing she wanted to see was a dead corpse bearing another jewel.

"He's not another one of those...corpse things," Babek said shuddering.

"What?" Jasmine turned to face her uncle, her curiosity piqued. "Surely it's not Mozenrath himself."

"It's a young boy - a bit clumsy really - but charming!"

"A young boy? In Mozenrath's domain?" Jasmine said thoughtfully. "What does he want?"

"He wishes to simply speak with you." said Babek. He watched as his niece bit her lip in thought.

"Bring him in."

X.X.X

Agrabah's palace was truly beautiful. From the high ceilings and the marble floors, the palace was simply exquisite. It was far grander than the palaces back home in Ilyria. Amira hadn't seen anything like it before. Silks from Persia were draped across various pieces of furniture imported from some exotic country. Intricately embroidered tapestries lined the endless and spotless white marble walls. The Royal Family certainly had no reservations when it came to flaunting its wealth. In fact, it was quite intimidating. It was no wonder Mozenrath wanted this kingdom.

"Ali."

Babek poked his nose out of the meeting room and motioned for Amira to come in.

The meeting room was as ornately designed as the rest of the palace. It was lavishly decorated with reds and golds. The terrace was framed by silk curtains which were tied in place to the grand marble pillars. Multitudes of feather down pillows carefully embroidered with gold thread surrounded a low, grand mahogany table. At the head of the table, sat a figure dressed from head to toe in black silk.

Amira did a small bow.

"Are you the Princess Jasmine?"

"This is my niece," Babek said proudly. "She's certainly the 'Rose of the Desert', is she not?"

"From what I can see," Amira said trying to see the Princess's face underneath the veil.

"Well, you kids have fun." Babek grinned and took his leave.

The two watched as Babek slipped out the door.

"You are from the Black Sands?" Jasmine inquired after a pause, turning back to Amira.

"Ali, at your service." Amira nodded her head. The Princess's dark eyes bore into Amira's, making the latter rather uncomfortable. Amira cleared her throat and rummaged through her vest for the choker. "Uh – most exquisite Princess, I bring this g-"

"Have you come to buy me?" Jasmine interrupted.

"E-excuse me?"

"Tell his _Lordship _I don't want anything else from him," Jasmine continued unamused. "You may leave."

Amira blinked. She hadn't expected this from the Princess. Yes, she had expected an ice princess or maybe a spoiled princess, but not a rude princess.

"I did not travel all this way to be sent away within the first minute," Amira said irritated. "My Lord has given me this quest, and I haven't failed a task he has given me to date. So, if you'll pardon me, I will be staying for a bit." Amira sat down across from the Princess to make her point.

Jasmine blinked and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again as if rethinking her words.

Amira fidgeted uncomfortably, her hands twisting the fabric of her pants underneath the table. Had she gone too far?

"I don't wish to hear anything from him," Jasmine said stubbornly Breaking the silence.

"Then I won't say anything from him," Amira released the breath she had been holding. "Why don't - uh - why don't we talk?"

"Us?"

"You and me, yes."

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything really." Amira shrugged. "I would guess you have no one to talk to?"

"I live in a palace. I'm surrounded by everyone at all times of the day," said Jasmine, the bitterness evident in her voice. "I have enough people to talk to."

"_Really _talk to, though?" Amira leaned over the table.

Amira took Jasmine's silence as a 'no'.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Amira stood.

"I don't know you, how can I trust you?" Jasmine asked skeptically.

"I can't see your face, so how can I trust you?" Amira walked the length of the table, swiping an apple from a fruit bowl. She tossed it between her hands.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to trust each other," Jasmine conceded.

"You're brighter than you look, your Highness." Amira grinned. She came to lean her elbow against a pillar casually and crossed one foot over the other. "Now, if we're to talk to each other, I should like to speak with you face-to-face."

"Who says I want to converse with you?" Jasmine stood.

"Well, you haven't called the Royal Guard to arrest me," Amira said cheekily. "I take that as a positive."

Jasmine untied the back of her face covering, letting it fall loosely around her neck.

Amira struggled to keep a straight face. The Princess was definitely fitted to live in Agrabah's palace. Like the palace, Jasmine was, for lack of better words, simply exquisite. Her features were soft and delicate. Amira could tell that the Princess had spent most of her life cooped up in the palace as Jasmine's skin was a light, tan color whereas Amira's skin was a darker shade from being under the sun – though the Black Sands had lightened her complexion considerably. Long, black tresses framed the Princess's large, chocolate brown eyes. Amira felt her chest tighten just a bit as she examined the Princess: she truly was an unmatched beauty. It was no wonder Mozenrath was after this Princess.

"Ali?"

"Huh?"

"You're gawking."

"Oh!"

Amira tried to stand up straight, but her feet got tangled and she fell forward. Surprisingly, she did not hit the ground. Amira looked up.

The Princess has a firm grip on her arm.

They locked eyes.

A smile spread itself on Jasmine's features as her eyes lit up. A bell like laugh came from the Princess as she helped Amira right herself.

"Sorry." Amira scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's alright," Jasmine said, recovering from her laughter. "I've never met a diplomat who trips over his own feet."

"It's a honor to be the first, then." Amira grinned charmingly. "You know, you should smile more often. It suits you."

"I'm afraid I haven't the time," Jasmine sighed as a frown replaced her smile.

"You haven't the time?" Amira gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm too busy running Agrabah." Jasmine turned around and walked out on to the terrace. She leaned over her railing. "Everyone seems to want something from me right now: royal advisers, suitors, Uncle Babek - everyone!"

"Well, I don't want anything from you." Amira wandered on to the terrace.

"You came from the Black Sands. You want what every suitor wants."

"My _master_ wants what every suitor wants," Amira corrected her. "I am but a humble servant."

"What do you want?" Jasmine asked staring off.

"Of you?" Amira asked confused. "I told you, I don't want anything of you."

"No." Jasmine shook her head. "I mean, if you could have anything, what would it be?"

"I suppose I'd want my br-" Amira paused. "Sister. I'd want for my sister with me."

"Sister?" Jasmine's face brightened with interested. "You have a sister?"

"Twin to be exact." Amira nodded, unsure of why she was sharing this information.

"If she's anything like you, I'd like to meet her," Jasmine said, playing with her hands. "I could use a friend."

"Why not me?" Amira asked, curious.

"I have too many men surrounding me," Jasmine said frustrated. "They all tell me what to do and when to do it. They don't think I can do anything by myself. They think I'm weak. They treat me like a, like-"

"A child?"

Jasmine looked up at Amira, amazed.

"Princess Jasmine?"

Amira and Jasmine both turned to see a serving lady peeking in through the door.

"Fatima, what is it?" Jasmine asked, trying to mask her irritation.

"Dinner will be served presently," said Fatima.

"Oh!" Amira cried out causing Jasmine to jump. "I almost forgot."

Amira pulled out the black case from her vest.

"What is that?" Jasmine asked apprehensively.

"I can't return with a gift. You might as well take it." Amira shrugged. She opened the case and held out the diamond choker. Fatima audibly gasped at the expensive jewel.

"I won't accept anything from him." Jasmine pushed it away.

"Alright."

The choker went flying over the terrace railing and into a bush. Fatima let out a squeak. Jasmine rushed to the edge and looked over the terrace.

"What did you do that for?" Jasmine asked, shocked.

"I had to get rid of it."

"You're impossible." Jasmine shook her head, laughing.

"Well, Princess-"

"Jasmine."

"Jasmine," Amira repeated, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You're departing already?" Jasmine asked.

"Seeing as your dinner is prepared, I believe I should take my leave." Amira bowed once more. She tossed the apple to Fatima who struggled to catch it. "Farewell, Princess Jasmine."

"Wait!" Jasmine called out.

"Hm?" Amira was halfway out the door.

"The choker, it's still in the gardens." Jasmine caught up to Amira.

"It's really alrigh-"

"I'll send my servants to retrieve it and you can come back for it," Jasmine said a bit too eagerly. "Okay?"

"As you wish." Amira bowed and closed the door behind her.

X.X.X

Jasmine watched Ali disappear down the hallway.

Ali was not what she expected Mozenrath to send. Where did he even find someone like Ali? It was no wonder that the Black Sands was gaining footholds in other kingdoms. Yes, the boy was outspoken and bold, but he was more than that. He was funny, charming, even a bit clumsy at times, but most importantly, he was understanding. He seemed to understand Jasmine like no one else had and she was not about to let him get away.

"Fatima!" Jasmine called as the pageboy disappeared around the corner.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Fatima bowed as gracefully as a woman of her girth could.

"That pageboy," Jasmine began, working her ring off of her finger, "he left this ring from his master."

Jasmine placed the diamond ring in Fatima's hand. Fatima's eyes widened as she saw what ring it was: the late Sultan's ring. She didn't dare question the Princess though.

"Give it to him and tell him I'll have none of it," Jasmine instructed.

"Very well, Your Highness." Fatima curtsied once more and trotted down the hallway.

X.X.X

**A/N Maybe I'll update another chapter, just maybe. I'll warn you in advance, we're going to have to deal with some "recap" of the movie plotline, but hopefully that will be minimal... I'm up to chapter 12 as of this moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N Enjoy another chapter! Beware, we are finally getting around to the movie plot so bear with me. I'll try not to recap it exactly as I know that's tedious and boring for you and me. This is a rather short chapter. It was originally combined with the next chapter, but I cut it for some reason. I don't know. Enjoy!**

_Was it left then right? Or was it past the throne room and then a left?_

Amira was hopelessly lost in Agrabah's palace. She turned around to backtrack to the meeting room, perhaps the Princess could point her in the direction of the gardens.

"Watch it!"

In a flurry of skirt, Amira found Jasmine's serving lady in a heap on the floor. Amira offered her hand to the woman who took it. After a bit of a struggle, Amira pulled Fatima to her feet.

"Sorry about that," Amira apologized.

"Right well you should be." Fatima brushed off her skirts. "I been chasing you all through the palace."

"Me? Why?" Amira pulled ather sleeve uncomfortably.

"The Princess gave me this." Fatima held out an expensive looking ring with a rather impressive looking jewel. "She told me to tell you that she won't have it."

"I didn't give her a ring," Amira said confused.

"Yes, you did." Fatima forced Amira to take the ring.

"I assure you didn't." Amira tried to reason with the serving woman.

"You're taking this ring, boy!" Fatima stated. "I didn't run all around this palace for you to shove this ring back at me! And don't drop it! That's the Sultan's ring!"

The serving maid turned around and stomped back down the hallway.

"Wait!" Amira called after her. "You could at least tell me...oh, I give up!"

The blue jewel on the ring glinted in the sunlight. She turned it over, examining it. It was quite pretty and probably very expensive. What did the serving woman call it? The _Sultan's _ring? But, wasn't the Sultan dead?

Amira's first thought was that she should probably return the Sultan's ring to the Princess, however, that idea was nixed when she stepped into the winding corridors. She exhaled and leaned up against a wall. At this rate, she would be sleeping on the marble floors of Agrabah's palace.

"The Princess probably wouldn't mind if I stayed," Amira laughed to herself and glanced back down at the ring. Her laughter abruptly ceased as realization dawned over her. "In fact, the Princess would not mind one bit if I stayed."

The Princess _was_ very lonely. Amira could tell that much from the first moment she set foot in the meeting room. Jasmine even said that she was constantly surrounded by men who wanted something from her and Amira was most likely the first boy, let alone person, who hadn't wanted her to sign papers or her hand in marriage.

"Oh no..." Amira moaned and hung her head. "No, no, no, no, no."

She had to get rid of this ring and fast.

X.X.X

"No! No! No!"

"What now, Your Evilness?" Iago huffed as he avoided the multitude of flying objects.

"I need the ring!" Jafar raged. "Not a cheap knock off!"

"Well, pardon me for tryin'," Iago picked up the "cheap knock off" and brushed it off carefully before stashing it away in his own little pile. "I had to fly through hoops, you know? The royal treasury ain't easy to break into."

Jafar sighed, exasperated. He had tried almost every ring in the royal treasury and none of them was working. With a wave of his staff, the objects that littered the floor flew up and righted themselves on his desk and shelves.

The Vizier exited the laboratory with a mix of exhaustion and frustration. He made his way up a long, winding staircase which led to a wall. He pressed his ear to the wall, listening for any signs of movement on the other side.

"The Princess can't wear that ring all the time!" Iago came to settle on his master's shoulder. "I could sneak into her roo-"

Jafar's hand clamped over Iago's beak.

"Jaf-mphh." Iago flailed.

"Quiet!"

There was someone wandering the corridor right outside of Jafar's laboratory. That someone was also holding something that was glinting in the setting sun.

"Jafar, what is that?" Iago whispered.

"That might be the answer to our problems," said Jafar as a sly grin appeared on his features.

Jafar crept out of the hidden passageway and slid the wall closed. He adjusted his robes and strode towards the wanderer.

"What are you still doing here?" he drawled seeing the pageboy.

Ali dipped into a quick bow.

"Looking for the exit," Ali replied fumbling with the ring.

"What's that you got, boy?" Jafar pointed at the ring.

"This?" Ali seemed frazzled as he looked at the ring. "I-uh- I was actually looking for the Princess to return it."

"I will give it to the Princess," Jafar said snatching the ring from Ali.

"You will?" Ali breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great! Now, could you point me towards the gardens?"

"Down that hall and to the right," sad Jafar distractedly as the boy eagerly ran off.

Jafar turned around and reopened the secret passageway fervently. He flew down the stairs in mere seconds. He made his way over to a giant contraption covered with a tarp. In one swift motion, he tore the tarp off revealing an elaborate hourglass with a ring holder on the top.

"Iago, prepare the hourglass," Jafar instructed.

"I hate to break it to you, your twistedness, but there isn't a storm!" Iago panted.

"There isn't time to wait," Jafar snapped grabbing Iago by the neck and dropping him on a gear. "Now, run."

"I better get a share in this world domination!" Iago strained to turn the gear.

"Faster Iago!" Jafar's eyes widened with anticipation as storm clouds began forming above the giant contraption. "Excellent."

With utmost precision, he placed the ring in the contraption. No sooner had Jafar positioned the ring, a bolt of lightning struck right through it. The sands in the hourglass swirled ferociously.

"Sands of time, reveal to me the diamond in the rough!"

Jafar's grin spread across his face as the sands in the top of the glass fell through to the bottom. The sands in the bottom of the glass continued to storm for a couple seconds before clearing away to expose the diamond.

The figure was currently wandering aimlessly through Agrabah's marketplace, a small monkey perched on his shoulder. Jafar's grin slid off his face when the figure turned around.

"That's him!?" Iago squawked. "That's the idiot we've been waiting for? The pageboy?"

"It would appear so," Jafar's eyes narrowed. "I think we'll simply have to..._extend _his stay the next time he visits Agrabah."

At last! He was one step closer to obtaining that lamp!

X.X.X

"Dates! Get your fresh dates here!"

"Fine jewelry! Finest in all Agrabah!"

"Fruits! Oranges! Apples!"

Aladdin weaved through the crowd, avoiding the many goods that were pushed at him. Abu, on the other hand, was trying to grab as many things as he could.

"Stop it, Abu!" Aladdin pulled the monkey back. "Do you want to get arrested the first day here?"

Abu crossed his arms and let out a few choice chatters.

Aladdin looked all around. He was here, here in the Great White City. The streets were bustling with activity. Vendors shouted at people on every corner, but Aladdin continued on his way. However, Aladdin did make mental notes of which vendors would be the easiest to rob from.

His mother hadn't given him much information about where to find the fortune. She had simply told him to travel to Agrabah. Aladdin did have high doubts about this. For all he knew, the money was gone or didn't exist.

He came to stop in front of a rather impressive house. Aladdin exchanged a skeptical glance with Abu. Out of all the houses he had seen, this one seemed the most impressive. Perhaps this man would know where the fortune was?

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aladdin raised his hand and knocked on the door.

A man dressed in fine robes opened the door and peered down at Aladdin.

"We don't serve beggars," the man said haughtily and began to close the door, but Aladdin stuck his foot in it.

"I'm not a beggar!" Aladdin protested.

"Oh, really?" the man scoffed.

"I-I have money," Aladdin drew out Cassim's gift. The effect was immediate as the man's eyes widened with greed.

"I'm sure Master Raees would be _happy _to see you," the man bowed and stepped aside, allowing Aladdin to walk through the doors.

Aladdin and Abu's mouths practically dropped open. The house was lavishly decorated with rich, Persian silks and expensive jewels. Aladdin had never seen this much extravagance. It was hard to believe that some nobles were living like this while others were starving.

"If you'll follow me."

The servant led them to a set of fine doors.

"Master Raees, there is a...gentleman of sorts who has come to talk business," the servant called from outside the door.

"Bring them in!" a booming voice called from within.

The servant motioned for Aladdin to enter before slamming the door.

"You don't look like the typical gentleman."

A man in even finer garments sat at the head of table on a large pillow. Rings adorned his chubby fingers which were greedily counting gold pieces.

"I've come to ask about a fortune," Aladdin said.

"Doesn't everybody?" Raees looked up from his counting.

"My mother sent me here to ask about it," Aladdin continued, realizing how vague he sounded.

"Was there a name to this 'fortune'?" Raees asked, amused.

"Well, no-"

"Then what are you doing wasting my time?" Raees looked back down at his riches.

"Can't you even check?" Aladdin demanded. "I didn't travel all the way to Ag-"

"All money has a name to it. Obviously, your mother did not have a name," Raees interrupted. "Now, get out."

Aladdin clenched his hands into fists.

"I have money!" Aladdin drew out Cassim's pouch, but that did not do any good.

"Why do you have that!?" Raees demanded stumbling up from his seat rather ungracefully. "Get out! Get out!"

"Wait, you can-" Aladdin protested.

"I will not do business with someone who is associated with The Forty Thieves – let alone a street rat." Raees hissed. "Qasid!"

"Here, sir," the same man popped into the room.

"Escort this beggar out." Raees ordered.

Qasid took a hold of Aladdin's arm and tried to pull him out of the study.

"I'm not leaving until he checks," Aladdin said stubbornly.

"Your money's no good here!" Raees slammed his fist on to the table. "Now get out before I call the Royal Guard."

Aladdin pushed Qasid off his arm and exited the office.

What did he expect? His mother was probably just telling fairy stories. Aladdin was just glad that Amira wasn't here to see this. Aladdin groaned in frustration. He didn't travel this far just to be a street rat again. This journey was supposed to be an opportunity for him to reinvent himself. But no, the name 'street rat' seemed to stick with him everywhere.

"What do we do now, Abu?" Aladdin asked as they walked through the streets of Agrabah which seemed much duller than before.

Abu eagerly pointed to a nearby cart with a pile of apples on it.

"Good idea."

X.X.X

**A/N Poor Aladdin. Thus begins his rise to infamy as Agrabah's No. 1 Street Rat. So, why did Aladdin and Amira's mother send them to Agrabah if there was no fortune? Maybe she was completely crazy by the end, who knows? **

**Anyway, R&R! It brings me joy to see a new review, follower, or favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N Finally, a lengthy scene between Amira and Mozenrath. As I said before, this was going to be part of the last chapter, but I think this should get its own chapter.**

_What am I supposed to tell Mozenrath? Sorry, the Princess is actually in love with me, but it's alright because I'm actually not a boy. Oh, did I forget to mention that?_

Amira paced back and forth, kicking up stones as she walked. Dusk had set on Agrabah's palace and she knew that she should have returned to the Black Sands a long time ago. However, she had no idea what she was going to report to Mozenrath.

She didn't want to return to Agrabah, at least not in this guise. The Princess was a perfectly pleasant person to talk to and Amira would have loved to continue their conversation, just not as a boy.

"Okay, you can do this," Amira exhaled. She approached the portal point and nervously opened the portal.

No sooner had she tripped back into the Black Sands, Xerxes descended upon her.

"Where you been!?"

"In Agrabah," Amira replied.

"Late," Xerxes said in almost a scolding tone.

"I know, I know," Amira exhaled, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

"Master waiting."

Amira followed Xerxes through the corridors of the Citadel where they came to stop in front of the labratory. The door opened at their approach.

"You took your time, didn't you?" Mozenrath was hunched over his desk scribbling something down, his back to the door.

"The Princess isn't..." Amira searched for the right words. "She isn't that easy to persuade."

"If all you're going to present me is useless information, I don't see any reason in keeping you."

Amira couldn't tell whether that was serious or not, but figured it was not wise to take it lightly.

"She spoke with me," Amira said.

Mozenrath's quill stopped writing.

"And you returned without the gift," Mozenrath smirked.

"About that..." Amira tapped two fingers together, looking at the ground.

"What now, boy?" Mozenrath actually looked up at Amira. The irritation was plain on his face. Amira knew he hated it when she beat around the bush, but she couldn't seem to formulate sentences at that moment.

"She didn't exactly receive it," Amira admitted, pointedly avoiding her master's eyes. "I actually threw it in the gardens."

Amira winced and waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

"Is that all?" Mozenrath asked with a bored expression on his face.

"You're not mad?" Amira asked confused.

"About the necklace?" Mozenrath scoffed and turned back to his work. "That thing is probably a garden snake by now."

"A what?"

Amira stared incredulously at her master. He was completely insane! No wonder Princess Jasmine refused to see Mozenrath. The man had no idea how to win the Princess's heart. First rotting corpses, then garden snake jewelry! When did it end?

"If you're going to stand there gaping, you might as well make yourself useful," Mozenrath said without looking up. He pushed a stack of books towards Amira with his elbow.

The young woman frowned and approached the desk. She picked up the large stack of books and went about ordering them on the shelf carefully.

How could he give a Princess a garden snake as a gift? A Princess! If he really wanted to win her heart, he should at least talk to her face-to-face. Though, something told Amira that Mozenrath wasn't into heart-to-heart conversations – or Princesses for that matter. Amira half smiled to herself, willing the small laugh that had formed in her throat to go away.

Mozenrath and the Princess. Wouldn't that be an odd sight? Jasmine was much too free spirited for Mozenrath's temper. Amira could imagine how those lovely couple spats would go down between them. It didn't really matter though. Mozenrath was just interested in the face-value and, unfortunately, Jasmine did rank rather high in that category.

Amira shook her head. Why did she add 'unfortunately' to that last thought?

THUD

"Ow!"

"I would appreciate it if my pageboy weren't so clumsy," an annoyed voice sounded from across the room. Amira bent down and picked up the heavy volume which she had unceremoniously dropped on her toe. "Distracted, are we?"

"Well, it's just that-" Amira swallowed whatever she was about to say, thinking better of it.

Mozenrath glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"If you have something to say, Ali, do tell." He leaned forward expectantly.

Amira carefully replaced the book on the shelf. She exhaled and turned around to face Mozenrath who was, no doubt, mocking her.

"I don't think you're on the right track to winning the Princess's heart," Amira said quickly before bracing herself for whatever magical blast that was sure to come her way.

"I'm not interested in her heart," Mozenrath said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"What?" Amira cracked her eyes open. "Wait, what?"

Mozenrath had already turned back to his work when Amira finally understood what he had just said.

"You don't want her heart?" Amira repeated. "What do you want?"

"Her kingdom," he replied simply.

"Her kingdom?" Amira's mouth dropped open.

Mozenrath shot a nasty glare towards her way and she immediately shut her mouth. How was she supposed to win Jasmine's heart for him, now? Did she even want to win Jasmine's heart for him anymore? He was everything Jasmine didn't want. He really was just another man after her power.

"That's exactly what she doesn't want!" Amira burst out before clapping her hand over her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

"And how exactly would _you_ win her?" Mozenrath scoffed.

"Me?" Amira's hand dropped away from her mouth. _I already have_, Amira thought humorously.

"Do you want to be a parrot?" Mozenrath asked in a monotone voice. Amira couldn't discern whether he was joking or not, but she wasn't about to take that chance.

"To win the Princess's heart, I would talk to her," Amira said, honestly. She wandered towards Mozenrath and leaned against the corner of the wall. "I guess I'd be her friend first before trying to be something more. Then, if it's meant to be, everything would eventually fall into place on its own."

"You really believe that?" The sorcerer let out a laugh and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes?" Amira said, unsure of his question. "Anyway, if you want to marry her, that's the way."

"I can do it without all...that." He leaned forward once more. "Marriage is simply, what you would call, a transaction of sorts."

"A transaction? You really believe that?" Amira retorted.

"I get her kingdom, she gets a husband."

"Seems awfully unbalanced." Amira muttered.

"She needs a husband before there is a coup d'état," Mozenrath explained. "She would get my protection."

"There should be more to marriage than just a transaction," Amira said frustrated. "There should be...there should be-"

"What? There should be what?" Mozenrath asked impatiently.

"Love!" Amira flung her hands up in the air.

"Love." Mozenrath frowned.

"Yes." Amira nodded. "You know, that thing that exists in all the stories? That thing that is in all marriages? Yes, love!"

"What do you know of _love_?" the sorcerer asked amused.

Amira paused.

"Not much, apparently." Mozenrath stood from his desk and began rolling up the scrolls which littered his desk.

With a swish of his hand he sent the scrolls flying back to his library. Sometimes Amira wondered why he always made her return his much heavier volumes by hand when he could do it with just a flick of his.

"You will one day learn that this idea of love you have is just a fantasy," Mozenrath said with a hint of bitterness to it.

"How would you know?" Amira asked, genuinely curious. It was not often when the sorcerer spoke of his past life.

"Love is weakness," Mozenrath stated. "It is a lesson that has been well ingrained in my mind and it should be ingrained in yours as well."

"It's not a wea-" Amira tried to protest.

"You'll find it is much safer to stay away from it," the sorcerer said quietly, "for everyone."

_Who would've thought that he would have interests other than himself and work_, Amira thought. Her eyes swept over his face which was stuck in its usual expressionless state. However, his eyes held a different glint, a certain kind of sadness.

"Love potions are potent enough," he continued on, the glint in his eyes was now gone.

"More like lust potions," Amira corrected. "It's not the same."

"Where is all this information coming from exactly?" Mozenrath crossed his arms and turned to face her. "Have you actually ever loved someone, Ali?"

Amira gulped as he looked down at her, his figure towering over her.

"I-I don't know," she replied honestly.

"You really are an idiot," Mozenrath sat back down at his desk and studied her face.

"I'm not idiot enough to know that the Princess is wrong for you."

"It does not matter whether she is right or wrong." Mozenrath turned back towards his desk. His eyes quickly glanced up at a volume on one of the many shelves.

Amira automatically reached up to one of the shelves and pulled down another dusty volume. She placed it in front of the sorcerer.

"Have you thought about how you might cope with a Princess who has had a silver spoon in her mouth all her life?" Amira asked seriously.

"She can be easily controlled."

"I would not say that so easily." Amira laughed uneasily. "She's quite fiery and pretty stubborn. You can deal with that?"

"You are both those and a lot worse. I think I deal with those traits in a spoiled Princess," Mozenrath said undeterred. He pushed the large book aside.

"I just figure you would want someone who was witty and clever." Amira shrugged as she reflexively cleared the book away from him. "Someone who would fight alongside you, not behind or in front of you."

Amira glanced over at Mozenrath, who seemed to not be listening at all. Instead, he sent her to fetch various things across his laboratory. She easily flitted between book shelves and supply cabinets, finding what she wanted quickly and efficiently.

"The Princess is none of those," she continued as she grabbed vials and scrolls. "With her spirit, she would most likely try to overpower you."

She organized the requested items in front of her master while she continued talking.

"Not to mention, she's looking for emotional support," Amira added, amused. The idea of Mozenrath offering emotional support – or any kind of support – to the Princess was downright laughable. "I think you would want someone who would be a bit more independent; someone who wouldn't expect a traditional love, more companionship."

The sorcerer stared quizzically at her. Amira immediately shut her mouth once more realizing that she had subjected him to a long winded rant.

The silence that followed was suffocating.

"You know what you're reminding me of, Ali?" Mozenrath asked in an uncharacteristically light tone.

"What?" Amira asked, relieved that he had broken the uncomfortable silence.

"A woman."

Amira coughed, her moment of relief gone.

"Really?" Amira grinned nervously and ran a hand through her hair. "Why?"

"Your concepts of love are ridiculous."

"I'll - uh - I'll just excuse myself now," she managed to say, a bit embarrassed.

Amira bowed and began to back out when she felt a hand wrap around her tiny wrist. It pulled her forward until she was face-to-face with Mozenrath. His eyes bore into hers as he scanned her face as if in search for something. She held her breath.

"You're done for today."

He abruptly released her wrist, causing her to lose her balance. She tripped backwards in an effort not to fall forward on her master.

Regaining her composure, Amira repeated her small bow before scampering out of the lab and closing the doors behind her.

She exhaled and leaned against the door. Her heart rate had gone up a good amount. She placed her hands on her face which was burning hot.

Her guise had been that close to coming undone! She would have to be a lot more careful next time.

X.X.X

**A/N Here I am, torturing each of the twins separately. So we see some sort of "development" between them, or not. It's hard to tell. This scene was kind of hard to write because, really, when is Mozenrath going to have a lengthy conversation with _anyone _about love. Ha. Ha. Ha. **

**Well, like I said, this sprung forth from the idea that Mozenrath did have a "thing" for Aladdin, or Aladdin's spunk. I mean, Mozenrath did want Aladdin as a servant or slave. He didn't try to directly kill him at first, right? Anyone want to discuss this with me? I still go through this everyday when writing this fic, tossing back and forth ideas with people would be cool.**

**R&R with your opinions! They're greatly appreciated.**


End file.
